Stories by the Fire
by kayak666
Summary: Trace Adkins and crew rescue Sam, Dean, Cass (human) and Kevin from Abbadon and her horde of demons. While recovering from their injuries they tell stories about their childhoods in front a lit fireplace. This is connected to my fan fic "Rescue the Fallen" because it has Trace and Obadiah in it.
1. Chapter 1

Stories by the Fire

Chapter 1

The sun is still below the horizon when Dean, Sam, Kevin and the human Cass, breaks into Murphy's Law Roadhouse. Kevin turns on the lights in the bar that was open only a couple hours ago. Dean and Cass are badly hurt. Sam carries the unconscious Cass to a table and lays him down gently. Cass has a big gash in his head and several cuts all over his body. Dean stagers to a booth, lies down on it, he has been shot, has several cuts and bruises. Kevin and Sam drop their bags and start salting the windows and doors. Both Kevin and Sam are slightly wounded.

The sun is starting to rise when Sam and Kevin finally finish salting all the doors and windows. Sam picks up his bag and start taking care of Cass. Kevin picks up his bag, walks over to Dean and tries to take care of his injuries.

Dean refuses Kevin's help, "Don't touch me. I can do it myself. Go help Sam."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you." Kevin replies.

"No more hunts for you." Dean demands.

"Why, because of one accident. I did help." Kevin argues.

"Yes, you did help but you shot me," Dean yells then he looks at Kevin and calms down. "No more carrying guns while you're hunting until you practice more at the range."

"Okay." Kevin replies. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Go help Sammy." Dean orders.

Dean starts taking care of his own wounds. Kevin walks over to Sam and starts help bandage Cass's injuries.

Suddenly from outside a loud voice is heard, it's Abbadon. "Boys come on out. There's no place for you to go. We have you surrounded."

"Like we've never heard that before, besides I don't need to go anyplace. I have everything I need. So, you can go back to hell." Dean tries to yell but Abbadon can't hear him.

"We could use a doctor. This is more than I can handle." Sam informs.

Suddenly they hear demons scream, yelling, Abbadon shouting commands, people yelling and the sound of gun shots then silence. There are some victory screams and shouts. The entrance door opens Trace Adkins and Obadiah, a fallen angel, enters.

"It's sad times when some of the best hunters need to be rescues from demons when they went on a simple ghost hunt." Trace states.

"I agree with that. Can we flee now?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Can you stand?" Trace asks.

Dean tries to stand up but can't. Trace picks Dean up and carries him out. Obadiah helps Sam with Cass. Kevin picks up the bags, grabs a couple of bottles then exits with the others.

Outside, Trace has a large crew there getting the injured into vehicles. Dean and Cass are put into Trace's vehicle. Sam and Kevin get into the Impala. The group of vehicles leaves the parking lot. Trace's vehicle is in the lead and Impala is in the middle of the convoy.

In Trace's vehicle Dean asks, "Where are we going?"

"To a safe place where I have doctors waiting," Trace answers.

"How did you know where we were?" Dean asks.

"Charlie called me," Trace answers. "Now rest."

Obadiah injects Dean with a sedative.

"How long…" Dean starts to ask a question but passes out.

Trace is driving. Obadiah works on Dean and Cass.

In the Impala Sam is driving. Kevin is relaxing in the passenger seat until he realizes that blood is dripping from a cut on his arm then he starts to freak.

"It's just a little blood, relax." Sam smacks Kevin knocking him out. "Good, take a nap."

Sam gets his cell and calls Trace.

"Yes," Trace answers.

"How far are we going?" Sam asks

"Not far. We'll be there in a half hour." Trace replies.

"Can we stop for a minute? Kevin is dripping blood." Sam informs.

"Can't he take care of it himself?" Trace asks.

"He's unconscious. He was freaking so I knocked him out." Sam responds.

Trace laughs, "Okay."

The convoy pulls over and stops. Sam bandages Kevin's arm and checks for any other injury. Soon the convoy continues on to the safe house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A half hour later the convoy turns into a hidden drive in a thick forest. They pull up to a massive cabin and park. The cabin and the grounds are guarded against demon and other evil creatures. Everyone exit the vehicles. Both Cass and Dean are put on stretchers then brought into cabin. Kevin leaning on the Impala tries to walk.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Kevin looks up at Sam and asks.

"Sorry, I'm use to hitting monsters or Dean. I'll help you in." Sam says as he throws Kevin over his shoulder like a doll then enters the cabin.

Inside the cabin the two doctors take care of Dean, Cass and two rescuers while the rest of the hunters patch each other up. Sam takes care of Kevin's wounds.

"Who's going to patch you up?" Kevin asks.

"Trace, where's your bathroom?" Sam asks looking over at Trace.

Trace points to a partially open door and says, "Over there."

"The same person who usually does, me," Sam replies.

When Sam is done patching Kevin up, he goes into bathroom, cleans and patches his own wounds.

An hour later everyone, including Cass and Dean, are sitting around a lit fireplace. Both Cass and Dean are in wheelchairs and awake.

"Why am I in this chair?" Cass asks.

"Cass, you can't stand. You barely can sit up," Dean replies.

"So you can't stand either." Cass states.

"I can stand," Dean replies and pulls his arms up so everyone can see he's cuffed to the chair.

"He's restrained so he doesn't pull his stitches." The female doctor replies.

"Sam, where did you learn to sew yourself up?" Kevin asks.

"My dad," Sam replies.

"Oh," Kevin replies. "You all grew up in the business?"

"Sam and I did," Dean replies.

"So did Fred and myself," Trace answers. "The others we brought into hunting."

"How old were you when you saved someone?" Kevin asks.

"I was thirteen," Trace answers.

"I was nine," Sam states.

"I was this many." Dean replies holding up four fingers. "I carried Sammy out the burning house."

"I was going to suggest we have something to relax," Trace says and pretends to take hit from a joint, "but you're still feeling too good from the pills."

"You have some?" Sam and Dean ask together.

Obadiah shakes his head.

"What it's not a sin it's just illegal." Trace replies to Obadiah reaction.

"Sammy, do you remember when Bobby caught us with a joint?" Dean asks.

Sam nods with a smile.

"Tell the story," Kevin demands.

"I was twelve and Dean was sixteen…" Sam starts.

It's 1995 at Bobby Singer's place. Dean and Sam are upstairs in the room they are sharing. Dean is digging into his duffel bag. He pulls out a small baggie of joints.

"You already rolled them." Sam responds.

"Yep, Dad was at the bar all night last night." Dean replies. "You sure you want to try it?"

"Yeah," Sam answers. "There are kids at school who already smoke a couple of them smoke with their parents. You started at my age."

"Not so loud, Sammy," Dean says lowering his own voice. "You know Bobby won't be happy about it."

"I know. He is the mom of our family." Sam replies.

"Yeah, most of the time but without him we wouldn't have some normalcy in our lives." Dean replies.

"True," Sam replies. "Where are we going to smoke them?"

"We're just smoking one together. In that old hippy school bus it smells like pot already," Dean replies.

The boys leave with the pot and a lighter.

A little while later in the back of the hippy bus Dean lights a joint and takes a hit then hands it Sam. Sam takes a hit and coughs a little.

"Are you sure Dad and Auntie Bobby won't catch us?" Sam asks.

"Dad won't. He'll be sleeping last night off for a while and Auntie Bobby is in town." Dean replies.

The boys take another hit each. Suddenly the back door opens and there is Bobby staring at Sam and Dean.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Bobby yells.

"Getting high," Sam replies with a giggle.

Bobby stares at Sam then at Dean and gets really red faced.

"What Dad drinks until he passes out why can't we get high?" Dean asks as he takes another hit and hands it to Sam.

Bobby grabs the joint and tosses to the ground. He pulls Sam out of the bus and plants Sam's ass on the ground then grabs Dean. Dean tries to fight Bobby but he seems faster than normal. Bobby puts Dean's face to the ground, pulls off his belt and smacks Dean's ass with it.

"Because it slows you down and you become an easy target!" Bobby yells at the boys. "Is that the only one you had today?"

"Yes," Sam answers.

Dean gets up and doesn't answer. Bobby pushes him to the bus.

"Put your hands on the bus and spread your legs." Bobby orders Dean.

Dean does it with Bobby's help. Bobby frisks him and finds the baggy and a partially smoke joint. Bobby throws them in a nearby oil barrel.

"Bobby, you know how much that cost." Dean complains.

"It cost you six months in juvee. Is that where you want to end up?" Bobby asks.

"No," Dean replies.

"Then no more of this shit." Bobby yells.

"But…" Dean starts to complain.

"Boy, I was able to whip your ass. I shouldn't be able to do that. How are you going to protect your brother while you're high?" Bobby asks.

"We're not hunting right now, Auntie Bobby." Sammy responds.

Bobby looks down at Sam extremely pissed. Sam backs away and protecting his ass.

"It doesn't matter if you're hunting or not. Those things we hunt can get you anytime. Now go to your room, both of you." Bobby demands.

The boys head to the house.

Back in the present Dean finishes the story, "We never got caught by Bobby again."

"Damn, you know I would never think of smoking pot before I became a prophet but now I do." Kevin replies.

"When we're safe in our Bat Cave, maybe," Dean says. "Trace what was your first hunt?"

Some of Trace's crew head to the kitchen, most of them heard the story to many times.

"It was 1972, I was ten." Trace begins the story. "My mom didn't want me to go on a hunt yet she thought I was too young. So my dad lied and said we were going fishing. We even brought our fishing gear with."

It's the past and ten-year-old Trace is packing up the truck. There is a pop up camper hitched to the truck. The sun is just rising above the horizon when his mom and dad exit the house.

"Are you done packing?" Trace's dad asks.

"Yes sir," Trace answers.

"You two have fun and stay out of trouble." Traces mom says.

"We always do," Trace's dad replies.

Trace's mom and dad kiss. Trace's mom hugs Trace. She heads back into the house. The two guys get in the truck and head out.

Inside the truck Trace pulls out the folder hidden under the seat.

"Dad, what are we hunting?" Trace asks.

"A ghost," his dad answers. "Look through the folder, read the info, put down the questions and answers that you can, like I taught you."

"Okay," Trace replies and starts reading through the information in the folder.

It's an hour later Trace and his dad are at a truck stop eating at restaurant part of it.

"Report," Trace's dad inquires.

"Okay, about six months ago remodeling started on the old school." Trace reports. "Since then there's been several unexplained injuries and three deaths. No one died in the school violently or non-violently that I can find so far."

"Where do we need to go and what do we need to find out?" Trace's dad asks.

"We should check out the local library and museum and find out if there were any violent deaths in the school or on the land." Trace replies.

"Okay," Trace's dad responds. "Let's finish eating then we can check in a motel."

"With a pool," Trace inquires excitedly.

Trace's dad nods. The two continue to eat.

A couple hours later Mr. Adkins drops off Trace at the museum with a notebook and a pencil. Inside the museum he walks up to the employee.

"I wonder if you can help me. I'm doing a report about the local school. Do you know the history of it?" Trace asks.

"Yeah, I do." She answers. "Isn't school out?"

"Yeah, but my dad insist that I do reports on interesting things during the summer." Trace replies.

"Okay, come this way. I'll show you the school exhibit." She replies and leads Trace into the museum.

A couple of hours later Mr. Adkins picks up Trace and they go to the motel.

Inside their room they sit at the table.

"What did you find out?" Mr. Adkins asks.

"Lyle Sumner, person the school was originally named after was a slave owner and a racist. It was originally a Whites only school." Trace reports. "He donated the land for the school but the night before they broke ground he was chasing a runaway slave when got shot and killed on that land."

"That is exactly what I found out. Where is he buried?" Mr. Adkins asks.

"He's incased in the family mausoleum on their old property." Trace answers.

"Yep, I got the address and the map for it. I also talked to the injured and the family of the victims. It sounds like it is him." Mr. Adkins states. "So tonight we do some breaking and entering."

"We get break into the mausoleum and burn its bones?" Trace asks.

"Yep, but now go get you swim trunks on and we'll do some swimming." Mr. Adkins replies.

"Yes," Trace screams, runs to his duffel, pulls out his swim trunks and runs into the bathroom.

Later that night Trace and his dad slip through a hole in the fence break into the mausoleum and find the right coffin. They start to salt and put fuel on the bones when Lyle Sumner attacks them. Trace was able to light the bones before Lyle was able to choke his dad to death.

In the present Trace finishes the story, "The next day we went fishing then went home. Mom never found out, at least not from me."

One of the cooks comes out of the kitchen, "Time to eat."

They all get up and notice that Cass and Dean are sleeping. Trace, Obadiah, Sam and one other hunter put Cass and Dean on beds in one of the main floor bedrooms. Then they join the others in the dining room. Kevin is already eating when they get there.

"We usually say grace," Trace says.

"Sorry," Kevin replies and stops eating.

When everyone awake is sitting at the table Trace says grace then they start eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a while Dean slowly stagers out of the bedroom he is heading for the dining room. The female doctor walks out of the dining room with two plates of food.

"What are you doing on your feet out of bed?" The female doctor yells at him.

"I'm hungry," Dean replies.

"I'm bringing you food. Go back to bed," the female doctor orders.

"I can't Cass is in the way." Dean responds.

"Damn, freaking hunters." The female doctor cusses. "Go sit on the couch."

She puts the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch then walks into the bedroom to get Cass. Dean slowly moves to the couch.

An hour later everyone is back by the fireplace including Cass and Dean.

"Dean, when was your first hunt and what was it?" Kevin asks.

"It was 1985, I was six and it was ghost hunt." Dean answers.

"Tell them the story. Start with the dig with dad." Sam encourages.

"Okay. Dad and I were in the Impala getting ready to leave Bobby's. Bobby was taking care of Sam." Dean starts the story.

In the past on an early spring morning little Dean is in passenger seat and John is driver's seat, of course. John starts up the Impala but keeps it in park.

"Is my little marine ready for his secret mission?" John asks.

"Yes Sir." Dean replies like a soldier and salutes his dad.

John sees Bobby walking towards them. He asks, "Do you remember our cover story?"

Dean stares at John.

"What we're going to tell Bobby," John says.

"We're going to tell Bobby we're going fishing but we're take of care of a ghost." Dean replies.

Bobby is next John's door. John rolls down the window.

"Where are you taking him?" Bobby asks.

"Fishing, like normal families," Dean cuts in.

"Dean, he asked me." John scolds.

"Sorry sir." Dean replies.

"Boy, you have fun." Bobby says.

"I will." Dean says excitedly.

"We should get going." John insists.

"Yeah, I should go check on Sam." Bobby replies and heads into the house.

John takes the Impala out of park and drives away.

The sun is setting and it's getting dark. John and little Dean are in a cemetery. Dean is holding a flashlight while John digs.

"Sir, can I dig?" Dean asks.

"Sure, I'm almost there." John replies. "Get in here."

Dean jumps into the hole and hands John the flashlight and takes the shovel. He starts shoveling. In a short time he hits a pine box. John takes the shovel, picks Dean up and puts him next to the hole.

"You're turn to hold the flashlight." John says.

Dean takes the flashlight and shines it in the hole. John whacks the pine box with the back of the shovel and cracks it open and removes the lid. He climbs out.

"Dean, watch for people and its ghost." John orders.

"Yes sir." Dean replies and salutes.

Dean is scanning the area as John salts and drenches the bones with gas. Dean sees the pissed off ghost appear behind his dad.

"Dad, it's behind you!" Dean screams and pees his pants.

The ghost attacks John before he could light the bones. John yells at Dean, "Light the bones."

Dean grabs the book of matches and strike them like his daddy showed him. He throws the lit matches into the grave and the bones start on fire. The ghost burns up and disappears.

John stands up looks at Dean. "Good job, marine. Now let's go change your pants."

They head to the Impala.

A couple days later Dean is back in Sioux Falls at school, kindergarten. It's recess he sees a little girl he likes crying on a bench. He walks over to her.

"What's wrong Kelly?" Dean asks as he sits next to her.

"My great-great grandpa is mad," she begins. "He did this."

She shows the bruises on her arms, legs and stomach.

"He's a ghost, right?" Dean asks.

"Yes. No one believes me. They think my dad did this but he didn't." Kelly replies.

"I can tell my dad. He'll take care of the ghost." Dean says.

"No. My parents don't like your dad. They think he's raising you to be a serial killer, whatever that means." Kelly says.

"Oh. I could do it with help. Do you know where he's buried?" Dean asks.

"Yeah next to the grove on our property," Kelly answers.

Dean gets a group of kids together and tells them what needs to be done and what they need to do it.

Its night time and Dean slips out of Bobby's house without notice because John and Bobby are arguing again.

An hour later Dean, Kelly and a group of kids are standing around Kelly's great-great-grandpa's grave. Half the kids have shovels the other half have flashlights.

"Let's start digging." Dean orders.

The kids with shovels, including Dean, start digging. An hour later they finally get to the pine box. Dean and four other boys open the box and climbs out of the hole. Dean looks at Kelly and the other girls. The girls start salting the bones and a couple of the boys, dumps cans of gas over the bones. The ghost appears. All but Dean screams. Dean quickly lights the matches and throws them into the grave. The bones start on fire. The ghost burns up and disappears. Kelly's parents run out of the house screaming. All the kids, except Kelly, run away.

When Dean finally gets to Bobby's place John is waiting for him on the porch.

"Where have you been?" John asks.

"Working, Sir." Dean replies like a marine.

"What's rule number one?" John asks.

"Not to tell anyone what your job is." Dean replies.

"What our job is," John corrects him.

"I'm a hunter." Dean says smiles.

"Yes, now get inside." John orders and slaps Dean's ass as Dean passes him.

Present

"The next day Kelly gave me a kiss then told she can't hang out with me." Dean finishes.

"Did you have a childhood?" Kevin asks.

"Bobby tried to give me as much of childhood as he could." Dean answers.

"Anybody need a beer?" Trace asks.

Everyone says, "Yes." Trace and Obadiah start handing out beers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes later everyone is settle, again. The only one without a beer is Cass.

"Why did Kevin get a beer and I didn't?" Cass asks.

"You have a head injury." Sam replies.

"He's a minor and the one who gave me the head injury." Cass complains.

"Cass if we don't have problems with people smoking pot why would we have a problem with Kevin drinking?" Trace asks.

"I don't know," Cass replies. "My head hurts. Sam, when was your first rescue and who did you save?"

"I was nine and I saved Dean from a succubus." Sam replies.

"I want to hear this story." Kevin says.

"No, you don't." Dean replies.

"Sam, tell the story." Trace commands.

"Okay," Sam agrees and starts the story. "It was a couple weeks after the baykok hunt, in 1992. We were in a sucky motel. Bobby had already gone back to Sioux Falls."

In a motel room young Sammy is reading a book and taking notes. Dean enters with a brown paper bag of something.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Reading about different creatures and taking notes. I'm on succubus." Sam answers. "What did you get?"

Dean takes a candy bar and soda out of the bag. He hands them to Sammy, "This for you."

"Thanks," Sammy replies. "What else?"

"This is for me," Dean says as he pulls out a six pack of beer.

"Bobby will whip your ass if he finds out." Sam states.

"He's not going to find out." Dean says with threatening look and hands Sam a roll of quarters. "Go play in the arcade."

"Okay." Sam says. "When is Dad going to be back?"

"Next week. Now go." Dean urges.

Sam leaves. Dean opens a beer, turns on the TV then sits down.

Two hours later Sam enters the room and screams. On top of Dean is a beautiful teenage girl touching him all over while he's sleeping. When Sam screamed, it scared the creature. It ran away.

Sam runs to Dean and shakes him. "Wake up. I think succubus was draining you."

Dean wakes up slowly, "What?"

"A succubus was draining…" Sam starts then looks at the TV. "What are you watching? That's gross."

Dean quickly shakes out of his drowsiness and shuts off the T.V. then weakly sits down again.

"Don't tell Bobby or Dad." Dean warns. "What did you say about a succubus?"

"There was a teenaged one draining you." Sam replies. "Won't it come back and drain you until you're dead."

"Yeah," Dean worries. "Does your book say how to kill it?"

"No, but…" Sam begins. He runs over to his books and pages through one, stops on a page of symbols, grabs a marker and looks at Dean. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Either take off your shirt or I'll call Bobby ask him what to do." Sam warns.

Dean takes off his shirt. Sam looks at the book and draws a symbol on Dean's chest.

"That'll keep it away while I go to the library. Drinks some coffee or soda no more beer and don't watch that crap you were watching." Sam orders.

"Fine, I'm tired. I'm going to lie down." Dean says as makes his way to a bed and drops on it. Sammy leaves the room.

Outside Sam walks over to a payphone. He can call and watch the door to their room at the same time. He feeds the phone with the last of his quarters and dials a long distance number.

"Bobby, how do you take care of a teenage succubus?" Sam asks.

"Why? Is Dean in trouble?" Bobby is heard over the phone.

"No, there is someone else in the motel that is being drained by one." Sam replies hoping Bobby catch in the lie.

"There's a symbol you can put on to keep it away. A teenager isn't dangerous as a mature one is. It'll move on to someone else." Bobby informs.

"Okay. I already found the symbol. Thanks." Sam replies and hangs up.

Sam sees a teenage girl look in the window at Dean. He just watches her as he pretends to make another call. The girl frowns and walks away. She walks away.

Sam walks over to the arcade and enters. Inside there are a group of teenage boys half asleep at the games they are playing. Sammy quickly and quietly puts the symbol on all of their chests but one. He looks like he's sleeping. Sammy shakes him and screams. The employee comes running.

"What's wrong boy?" The employee asks.

"He's dead." Sammy replies.

The employee checks the teenaged boy then runs to the phone. Sam leaves.

Sam enters the motel room and checks his brother, "He's fine."

He turns on the T.V., quickly changes the channel, sits down, opens a beer and starts drinking.

The next morning Sam wakes up to the sound of the Impala pulling up. "Shit!"

Dean wakes up and asks, "What?"

"Dad," Sam replies as he tries to clean up before the door opens.

He doesn't make it.

"What the hell is going on?" John yells.

John looks at Dean who still has his shirt off. He grabs Dean by the ear and drags him outside. Sammy quickly cleans up the beer cans, goes brush his teeth and uses mouth wash.

Present

"Dean couldn't sit on a hard chair for a month." Sam finishes the story.

"It wasn't a month." Dean replies.

Most everyone is laughing. Cass is sleeping again. Trace picks him up and brings him into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group is still harassing Dean when Trace gets back to his place.

One of the hunters asks, "Trace, you have a story about an incubus that ended similar, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Trace answers.

"Tell the story please," Kevin asks nicely.

"Well okay. I was thirteen when I found out that an incubus can be bisexual." Trace begins.

Everyone looks at him with curiosity.

"It wasn't after me. It was after my cousin, Mark." Trace replies. "Some of my cousins and I were renting cabins at a campground for a week. It was vacation from parents like 'Camp Nowhere'."

Past

There are several cabins scattered throughout the area in the Louisiana forest. There are several kids between the ages of 13-21. Trace is the youngest and his cousin Mark is the oldest. Its midday the kids are all over the place doing whatever. Trace and Mark are sitting on dock fishing. Mark looks overly fatigued.

"Why are you so tired?" Trace asks.

"I don't know. I went to sleep early. I even had one of my happy dreams." Mark replies.

"Are you ever come out to the rest of the family?" Trace asks.

"No. I only told you because you have a friend with same secret you're keeping." Mark answers.

"My parents figured out my friends and your secret. They're not going to tell anyone. They know an alternate lifestyle wouldn't go over to good with the family." Trace says as he reel in a fish.

Mark lies down and almost falls asleep. Trace sees someone trying to hide in the bushes.

Trace whispers, "Mark, someone is watching us. Was there anything strange about that dream?"

"I don't know if you'll understand." Mark hesitates and looks at the confused Trace. "Instead of feeling good, real good, I felt like I was being drained."

"A succubus, maybe," Trace suggests.

Mark shakes his head, "Wrong gender, incubus more like."

"We'll need help." Trace says and sees fear in Mark's eyes. "They all are hunters. They won't care about your lifestyle. You're a great hunter."

"You're right." Mark replies.

Trace stands up and helps Mark get up. They head to the others.

An hour later the group is all together in a large cabin looking through old books and handed down journals.

David calls to everyone. "I found a way to kill it."

David is the second oldest in the group. Everyone stops searching and looks at him. He's looking in an ancient journal.

"How do we do it?" Trace asks.

"We need a rib bone of a pig that's dipped in honey." David informs.

"I have some honey fresh from our farm." Mary states. She is 16 and an experienced hunter.

"Good," David replies. "Go get it. Mark, Trace and I will go by some pork ribs from town. We're going to grill some ribs then bone an incubus."

"Working on vacation," Mary comments. "Thanks Mark."

"Sorry," Mark apologizes.

"Don't be. I like hunting without my mom." Mary replies.

"Let's get going." David commands.

David, Trace, and Mark leave the cabin. Mary heads to her room.

Present

Trace finishes the story, "That night we set up an ambush but it didn't work like we thought it would. We didn't know it was a large family of them. We won but all got injured. When my dad found out what happened and didn't we call for help he beat my ass."

"So, the incubus got sweet boner." Dean tries to joke.

Trace looks at Dean. "They all did."

The female doctor looks at Dean and sees a beer in his hand. "What doing with that beer?"

"Drinking it," Dean replies.

"You shouldn't be drinking you're full of pain pills." Doctor responds.

"I know." Dean answers. "I'm feeling good."

The doctor grabs the beer from Dean and walks away. Someone else starts telling a story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's a couple of hours later they're still telling stories. Trace exits the kitchen as he puts away his cell.

"It's almost time to go," Trace informs. "We have time for one more story."

"The asin, when we were kids," Dean suggests.

"What's an asin?" Kevin asks.

"They're seductive bitches that like to eat kids in the northwest." Trace answers. "Tell the story."

"Okay, when… when I was…um." Dean tries to tell the story.

"I'll tell it." Sam takes over. "Dean was nine and I was five. We were stuck in some motel room in some dinky town in Washington State."

Past

Little Sam and Dean are sitting on the edge of a bed.

John is about to leave, "Dean, you know the drill."

"Yes Dad," Dean replies. "Stay inside, lock the doors, and don't answer the phone unless it rings once first."

"Dad, do we have to stay inside. It's a nice day outside." Sam complains.

"Yes," John responds. "Dean is in charge you listen to him and follow his orders."

"Fine," Sam sadly replies.

John leaves.

"This sucks. Why couldn't we go stay with Bobby or Pastor Jim? Why does he have drag us all over the place?" Sam asks.

"Because he's our dad," Dean answers.

Sam runs to the door and opens it. Dean runs after him.

"I'm going to the swings," Sam says.

"No, you're not." Dean orders.

Dean tries to stop Sam but he gets away. Dean grabs room key and pack. He runs after Sam.

Outside at the motel playground Sam is on a swing. The playground is bordered by a forest. There are other kids playing and parents watching them. Dean decides not to make a scene. He puts his pack on and starts pushing Sam on the swing. He is also listening to the parents and over hears some say that kids have gone missing in the area. Dean stays close to Sam as he plays like a normal five-year-old.

An hour later Sam and Dean go back to their room to eat lunch. Dean makes lunch while Sam sets the table.

"Why did you let me play outside?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, maybe because of Bobby. He insists that we do normal kid stuff." Dean answers.

"Can we go out again later?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. If Dad calls and I don't answer it he'll be mad." Dean replies.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Sam says.

Later that evening Dean and Sam are sitting outside on their packs by the open door of their motel room, relaxing. Suddenly they hear a soft beautiful voice singing.

"Who's singing? It's pretty." Sam states. "Can we follow it?"

"I want to but Dad…" Dean starts to reply.

Both boys are on their feet like they are in trance. They both try to fight it and put on their packs.

"I need to go to it," Sam says.

"I feel same way," Dean replies, "Let's go to it but we must stay together."

The boys start walking towards the singing. They see other kids start to follow the singing but are brought inside by their parents. Sam and Dean are alone. They can't stop following the singing. They enter the forest following a very narrow trail as the sun starts to set.

Sammy trips over a fallen branch and Dean falls over Sammy. Dean hears in his mind his dad telling him to watch over Sammy. He started to think how pissed his dad, Bobby and Pastor Jim would be if he lets Sammy continue to follow the singing. His thought process breaks the trance. Both boys are their feet again.

"She's close. We must hurry." Sammy urges.

"No, it's the creature Dad is chasing. He'll kill us if he catches us here." Dean over exaggerates.

Sammy looks at Dean with confusion then fear. "Bobby, Dad and Pastor Jim will beat are asses for not staying inside."

Sam has broken the trance also. The two boys, start to head back ignoring the singing Dean stops.

"There are other kids that have been taken. What if only kids can hear the singing? The adults will never find the missing kids." Dean thinks aloud.

"She's not that far," Sam replies. "We can go to her and rescue the other kids."

"I did bring weapons." Dean replies.

The boys start following the singing again. They walk around this large boulder and see a beautiful women singing. She is sitting in front of little shack, next to the shack is a cage made of branches with a handful of kids and one adult man inside.

"Dad," Both boys yell at the same time and run to the cage.

John is sitting and leaning against a cage wall. He is bleeding badly and his eyes are closed. The kids in the cage with him are scared and are sitting close to him. Dean and Sam reach inside the cage and shake their dad. John opens his eyes slightly. Suddenly both boys are grabbed by the asin. Dean fights so hard that the asin has to let go of Sam just to control Dean. Sam runs to the door of the cage as the asin drags Dean into the shack.

Sam unlatches the door and opens it. The kids exit the cage quickly. John staggers out.

In pain John instructs Sam, "Take the other kids and hide behind the trees."

Sam nods and turns to the other kids, "This way."

The other kids follow Sam into the woods.

Inside the shack Dean is still struggle with the asin. She throws him to the floor.

John staggers into the shack and orders in pain, "Dean use your knife."

The asin turns her back to Dean and attacks John. Dean pulls up his pants leg and pulls a knife out of the sheath. Dean using all his strength and weight stabs the asin in the back through the heart. She drops to the ground. Dean runs to his dad.

John looks at Dean, "I owe you a yelling at. Now get your knife and we'll get out of here."

Dean pulls out his knife and the asin disintegrates. Dean helps his dad as much as his little body can. They make their way to where the other kids are hiding.

Present

"We get to the motel and dropped the kids at the office then left. We met up with Bobby in some abandoned house. Bobby took care of Dad. When I asked anyone why that women kidnapped the kids all they said was crazy until I was finally told that monster are real." Sam finishes the story.

"Dad didn't want me to tell you because he didn't want to make the same mistakes with you that he did with me." Dean states.

"The oldest is always the guinea pig." Trace replies. "The rest of the convoy is here. We can leave now."

Sam and Trace go get Cass. Kevin helps Dean out of the cabin. A few minutes later the large convoy is leaving the safe house and heading to headquarters (the Men of Letters lair).

The End


End file.
